Metal matrix composites have been developed which offer high specific strength and high specific stiffness. An emerging class of metal matrix composites contain discontinuous ceramic reinforcement. The discontinuous nature of the reinforcement allows this class of metal matrix composites to be formed into complex shapes using conventional metal working processes. While discontinuous ceramic reinforced metal matrix composites exhibit increased strength and stiffness relative to the base metal, the composite materials typically exhibit substantially reduced impact resistance relative to the base metal. The lack of impact resistance translates directly into a structural reliability problem and poses a significant obstacle to the wide spread use of discontinuous ceramic reinforced metal matrix composites in load bearing applications.
What is needed in the art is material which overcomes the above problem.